Lovingly Hating You
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: Gaara has the most awkward relationship with his boyfriend Lee. Will he be able to go through with his heart or will he give it up for his pride?
1. Last Night

Lovingly Hating You

**Disclaimer:** Sadly for me I do not own Naruto..if I were to then I would make it a yaoi/action/humor story...or maybe shounen-ai...

Gaara sat down staring at the phone. Rather glaring. 'Call…' he internally commanded as if the phone were to automatically ring and all his troubles would be answered. The male rubbed a hand through his red hair. His pale aquamarine eyes narrowed even further if possible.

"Gaara, are you alright?" A feminine voice asked from the door. Gaara looked to see a girl with blonde hair that was parted into four and dark green eyes. She wore a light purple dress and her body was femininely muscular.

"Temari. Leave…" The red head commanded, his elder sister looking at him in worry. Gaara had been sitting down, staring at the phone for over an hour now.

"Is this about Le-" Temari started before a heavy phone book almost came in contact with her face. "I said go away…" Gaara replied, a tinge of hurt in his voice. Temari sighed leaving the male alone.

'It's all my fault…' Gaara thought to himself remembering what happened yesterday.

_Gaara walked down the hallway with his ever so talkative boyfriend in toe. Gaara slightly glanced back at the ebony haired boy with thick eyebrows. The boy had a look of determination ranting on about a new video game that he 'conquered with such devotion'._

"_Lee?" Gaara started._

"_Hai?"_

"_You told me this on the phone already…" Gaara stated._

"_Oh I did?" Lee replied raising his eyebrows in shock._

"_Hey Gaara, Lee!" an upbeat voice said as the two turned around to see a girl with shoulder length pink hair and green eyes._

"_Sakura-kun!" Lee stated and Gaara scoffed leaning on a locker. This would take a while._

"_I'm taking an exam next period so I'm heading to the study hall, gotta go! Oh and Lee! Remember Last Night!" Sakura said before heading off. _

_Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at his boyfriend who laughed lightly._

"_Last Night?" the red head questioned. _

"_Hai! Did you hear about it? It was amazing…" Lee stated, his eyes sparkling._

_Aquamarine eyes narrowed._

"_What happened last night?" Gaara questioned._

_Lee started to chuckle. "Silly what are you talking about?"_

"_You cheated on me? With Sakura?" Gaara asked suspicious._

"_What are you talking about Gaa-koi? You know I'm only devoted to you!" Lee stated before executing the famous Good Guy Pose. _

"_I hope so…" Gaara stated before seeing his boyfriend's eyes start to water._

_Lee sniffled. "Why would you think I'd betray you? You know I love you!" Lee stated._

"…"

"_Gaara you believe me right?" Lee questioned, hurt apparent in his voice. _

"…"

Gaara sighed punching the wall, still glaring at his cell phone. It was Saturday and usually on Saturday, Lee would call him and talk for hours about random things before they went on a date.

Lee could have just told him it was a stupid song. Then all of this wouldn't have happened. Gaara tried to call him last night, but his boyfriend didn't answer. He would have called again but that would make him look desperate. A big wound to his ego.

A ringtone started to go off and Gaara quickly answered it.

"…"

"Hey Gaara, it's Naruto! You busy?" A hyperactive and normally happy tone stated.

Gaara was sorely tempted to hang up there and then. The only reason he didn't was because Naruto was one of the people Lee regularly talked with.

"How's Lee?" Gaara questioned.

"OH! Didn't he tell you? He had to go with Gai-sensei to a convention…" Naruto informed.

'And he didn't invite me…?' Gaara slowly processed in his mind.

"Where is this convention?" The boy questioned.

"Well…it's at Eiga Mura-" Naruto started.

Gaara quickly hung up and stood. 'If it's there I'll need a costume…' The boy thought to himself. He glanced at a pair of wings and an old samurai outfit shoved inside his closet.

"No…" He told himself out loud.

'I will not even think about using **that** costume…'

'…I won't even glance at it…'

'…'


	2. Bushy Brow

Lovingly Hating You

Eyebrows

Gaara looked in the mirror. He wore a black haori and a Sashinuki Hamaka. He also had on a black wig that was put to look like it was his natural hair except it was a side ponytail that stopped at his shoulder. Now all that stood remaining were the wings.

But before that…he needed to confirm that Lee would definitely be there or he would **not** step out of his house looking like this.

Gaara slowly picked up his phone not knowing if this was the right thing to do. After all, usually every time he called this person, things would go differently than planed. But he really needed Lee.

The boy dialed the number pressing the talk sign.

Half of a ring.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI HERE!"

Gaara scrunched his nose holding the phone away from his ear.

"…Are you sure Lee will be there?"

"Yeah! But he's dressed up as something else…you might not be able to tell him…WAIT! I KNOW HOW!" Naruto stated.

Gaara winced again waiting for the boy to continue.

"You can tell by his eyebrows! I mean Kami! They are SO bushy! It's like to shave them off you'd need to use a lawn mower!" Naruto started.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. 'Is he insulting Lee…?' he thought.

"And God, I try so hard not to laugh whenever I talk to him! It's like when he's talking to you his eyebrows are staring at you and they move the same way you move! Like they're real! I mean come on…if eyebrows could talk and they saw Lee's eyebrow's they'd be like "E.T!!!"

Gaara coughed trying to restrain his lips from twitching upward. After all he was insulting his boyfriend.

"If you're so worried about his eyebrows then shave them off as you said earlier…" Gaara taunted.

"NO! Then they'd grow back even worse! Then they'd not only be bushy!! They'd be… floating eyebrows…I highly doubt I want to have conversations with an eyebrow looking at me I mean eww…" Naruto started once more.

"And I mean I'd feel horrible for you Gaara! It would be like they mutated onto his eyes…No it would be like…two big eyebrows floating in mid air! Like how would you be able to kiss that? I bet it'd be like a natural barrier or something!"

Gaara couldn't help it as his lips started to curve upwards at Naruto's babbling.

"God! And I bet you if you tried to shave them off that time the next time it would be able to replace the Hoover Dam!! You'd have you go through a maze just to find his nose! Oh my God!!"

"Naruto…" Gaara tried.

"And then you two could never get a civil union cause when they do the vows, Lee's eyebrows would be too huge for the priest to stand in front of you guys! No! Lee would have to face sideways and no one would be able to see both of your faces cause the eyebrows would take the space of like…half of the church"

Gaara quickly hung up feeling a strange feeling between coughing and breathing faster than usual.

What was this sensation? Never mind…he had to find Lee…

He placed the wings on before putting on black socks and sandals and armor on both his hands that went from his wrist to his elbow with a cloth under it.

--------

Lee sighed happily sitting next to Gai-sensei. The two of them wore priestess garments and had two large fans.

"Lee. You're dedication to support is unmatched! I am extremely grateful! We shall celebrate…with CURRY!" Gai-sensei started before executing a Good Guy Pose.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee said happily as his eyes sparkled in excitement.

Suddenly the two were on a beach and a sunset before them. "Lee…we must embrace the springtime of youth!" Gai started.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee stated running into the man's open arms as waves crashed behind them.

"We must-"

"Lee. Gai…stop…please…" Gaara interrupted as the sunset and waves disappeared.

Lee looked up shocked seeing a samurai before his eyes. "Gaa-koi…is that you?" Lee asked as his eyes started to water.

Gaara slowly nodded afraid of what might happen next. As he should be.

Lee tackled Gaara who staggered back while at the same time feeling the impact of Lee's bone crushing embrace.

"Gaa-koi I missed you!!!" Lee stated.

"EMBRACE IT LEE! EMBRACE IT!" Gai said happily.

"Lee…off…" Gaara was able to stagger out before his face started to lose its color becoming as pale as milk due to his lack of oxygen.

"GAA-KOI! I'M SO GLAD! NOW YOU CAN JOIN US IN OUR YOUTHFUL DEVOTION!"

Gaara tried as he might but the boy's grasp was stone.

"OH GAA-KOI, ITS SO WONDERFUL WE-"

"Air…" Gaara stated before Lee finally noticed his boyfriend's condition. "OHMIGOD GAA-KOI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! YOU'RE AS PALE AS A SHEET!! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" Lee screamed stroking Gaara's back comfortingly.


End file.
